


Just Say

by YassHomo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bad Flirting, Elevators, Elevatorstuck, Emotional Constipation, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassHomo/pseuds/YassHomo
Summary: In all honesty, it was a miracle it hadn't happened sooner.--------------(The post apocalyptia has too many working elevators. My gay ass is not okay with that.)





	Just Say

In all honesty, it was a miracle it hadn't happened sooner.

Nate had always regarded the elevators in a post-apocalyptic world with some suspicion; it would only be logical to do so, regardless of how much Hancock and his other companions teased him. So when the elevator juttered to an unhealthy-sounding halt, lights flickering on and off before settling on off, Nate spared an arguably smug smirk.

"You're going to be unbearable about this." Hancock mused, shoulders relaxed and calm, his pistol holstered. Neither were particularly bothered by the sudden breakdown - if anything, this would be safer than the wasteland was, and Nate really couldn't be bothered to have more anxiety. He was barely able to see in the darkness, but the light from his pipboy certainly helped.

"What was that?" Nate asked, holding his hand up in a faux-alarmed way. Hancock scoffed, lowering Nate's arm. The touch burned him, regardless of how casually platonic it was, and suddenly he was grateful for the darkness to partially cover his flush. Regardless, he continued. "Wait - surely not - doth mine eyes _deceive_ me?"

"Yes, you were right." Hancock deadpanned, but Nate could hear the slight grin in his voice. Nate could barely see Hancock shrug, settling on the metal floor with a calm air. "In my professional opinion, I reckon you jinxed it."

"I never took you to be superstitious." Nate retorted. He began to search for the main controls, not even bothering to press the alarm. Finally, he located it to be just behind him, slightly lowered so that Nate would have to kneel if he wanted to look at it. He cast a wry glance at Hancock, who levelled him with an equally amused expression.

"You never took me, full stop. How 'bout it, Trouble?" Hancock mused, making a show of sending a coquettish wink. Nate almost choked on his own breath, before fumbling to recover.

"You're the worst." The reply was weak, laughable at best, but thankfully Hancock opted to gracefully step past it. Hancock tilted his head slightly to the left with a grin.

"How'd you know?" Hancock quipped, his voice teasing.

Even Nate could admit he walked into that one. He couldn't think of a reply in a quick enough to retain his dignity - not one that involved clumsy confessions or even more awkward rejections - so he flicked a dismissive hand, turning on his heel. "I'm going to see what I can do with this damn machine."

"Go ahead, I'm useless with machines." Hancock answered, thankfully dropping the bout of flirting. It was in Hancock's nature, to flirt; Nate couldn't name someone that he wouldn't do this with, so he knew not to take it personally. At least, he tried to pretend that he knew it was merely one of Hancock's quirks - his heart still stuttered in his chest, and heat still rushed to his face.

Regardless, he ignored his thoughts in favor of prying open the metal panel with the bayonet on the end of his gun. It took a bit of strength and determination, especially since the warmth of the wasteland had welded small parts of the metal together. His efforts gained Hancock's attention, who moved so that he was next to Nate, shoulders brushing against his.

"Need any help?" Hancock asked, voice taking the usual low, rough tone that he adopted whenever trying to talk to Nate without being overheard. The tone was quiet, almost intimate.

"I've got this." Nate muttered, though his bayonet was probably going to be painfully blunt after this ordeal. Unfortunately, he had thought it to be a good idea to sell his melee weapons since he never used them, but now this was proving to be a mistake.

"Here, let me." Hancock replied, pulling out a wide-bladed knife from a sheath. Nate huffed, pulling back his gun and placing it off of safety. Hancock had a lot of strength but it wasn't emphasized by lean muscles; this surved as an advantage, meaning that he was able to surprise his enemies if they got too close. It took him a few seconds of effort, but Hancock was able to pry it open.

"Show-off." Nate said with no heat whatsoever, shifting his arm so that the light from the pipboy would shine mainly on the wires. Thankfully, the design was pre war, so Nate had no trouble in locating the problem - the fuse was wedged between two wires, half melted, and overall useless.

Even if he had no blades, he did have scrap metal in his bag. After fashioning a half-decent fuse replacement, he replaced the previous one. It would take a while for the electricity to start flowing again, but at least the issue wasn't difficult to solve.

"All we have to do is wait." Nate informed Hancock, pushing the metal panel back so that it covered the wires. Hancock sighed loudly, evidently with put-on dramatics.

The wait lasted roughly three minutes in silence, before Hancock announced, "I'm not complaining or anything, but I actually enjoy being able to see, and your pipboy looks hella appealing."

Nate glanced down at his arm. The light had an almost reddish hue - Hancock's work, since he was rather delighted at the fact that he was able to adjust the color of the light. He shifted closer to Hancock so that their legs were touching.

Something about the wasteland that Nate had noticed was how freely touch was given. Nate supposed that it was natural people were less prudish since things like this were of rather low concern considering the living conditions.

Nate didn't bother to comment on how a ghoul's eyes were far better than a human's; despite the fact that Hancock should be able to see perfectly, Nate was content to sit next to him. Even when Hancock began to adjust the color of the light, Nate remained still, allowing him into his personal space.

"Is that you?" Hancock asked, gesturing towards the displayed screen. Nate glanced down, noting the crude outline of a human before giving a nod. Hancock grinned, swilling across the pipboy to view his map of the wasteland. Hancock always seemed to harbour an interest in his pipboy, and Nate had no problem listing the functions when he asked for them.

The elevator gave a small jolt, startling Nate - he had forgotton where they were, something incredibly dangerous to do - but instead of moving down, the lights merely flicked on.

Even with the added light, Hancock didn't move away, still examining his pipboy. Nate could feel the quickness of his pulse, his muscles tense, but he forced himself to relax and act neutral. "You're really warm, you know?"

Hancock huffed a laugh, wrapping a relaxed arm around his shoulder. Nate flushed brightly, ducking his head to avoid showing his embarrassment with little success. Hancock, naturally, noticed this, and looked at Nate with surprise. "This might be the jet talkin', but are you _blushing_?"

"Don't ask." Nate muttered, trying to shield his face from view. He wasn't able to see Hancock or his reaction, but Nate could feel the surprise in the atmosphere.

"Holy shit, you are." Hancock breathed, as though he couldn't quite believe it. Naturally, this made Nate more flustered, and he could feel his flush spread to his ears and chest. "Oh, that is _adorable_."

"I'm not adorable!" Nate snapped, sounding far too defensive, even to his own ears. Hancock gave his usual laugh - slightly rough, but still undeniably soft and genuine. Nate craved the sound; it was rare to hear Hancock laugh, and it never failed to make something in his chest flutter.

"Whatever you say, Trouble." Hancock retorted lazily. Nate bit back a bright smile, but wasn't quite successful. Hancock returned it, black eyes bright and soft. 

"Hancock?" Nate questioned, sudden. Hancock made a noncommittal sound to indicate listening, facing him with a small frown. Nate paused, swallowing, before forcing his words to work. "Have you ever thought of being more than friends?"

"Jesus Christ, Nate, you have strange timing." Hancock said. His dark eyes would be unreadable to anyone who didn't know him well. Nate, however, could. Hancock was reading his expression, trying to see if he was serious or not. Something in his expression sobered. "Is that even a question?"

"Yes?" Nate said, not intending to make this sound like a question. The corner of Hancock's lips quirked up minutely. Nate paid attention to this before feeling something make him feel more nervous. "I mean, it's not that I'd be offended if you said no - I'm just wondering, but if you feel pressured you don't have to-"

Warm, chapped lips promptly cut his sentence off. His breath hitched in his throat, his heart pausing before restarting far quicker than before. He froze for a few seconds, immobilized by just how shocked he was. His shock only lasted for a handful of seconds, before he returned it with enthusiasm.

The kiss was brief, heady, and damn near perfect - Nate could feel his pulse racing, heat rapidly coloring his face. Hancock seemed equally surprised at his own actions - black eyes were slightly brighter than usual, clouded over with dazed interest - but he eventually put his words together to form a coherent sentence. "I think that answers your question."

"Yeah." Nate agreed quickly. "It really does."

**Author's Note:**

> ╯‵□′)╯┻━┻


End file.
